The present invention relates to a hollow body made of a thermoplastic material, the body being of generally cylindrical shape and having a closed base which is recessed and is connected to the side of the body by a peripheral annular molding, examples of such bodies being bottles or similar containers.
Currently, increasingly frequent use is made of thermoplastics for the production of hollow bodies such as bottles for packaging liquids.
In order to increase the stability of these hollow bodies when they are placed in a vertical position, or upright, it is known to provide them with a recessed, or reentrant, base because this type of base has good resistance to deformation, especially under the effects of internal pressure.
Hollow bodies which are provided with a recessed base, however, have an impact strength which frequently leaves something to be desired, especially near their base. Consequently, their bases are frequently damaged if the bodies are dropped accidentally, even from a low height.